


Deck The Halls

by florapaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (and weed cookies), Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw
Summary: Theodosia is much too excited for Theo's first Christmas, Maria is a sucker for Eliza's puppy dog eyes, Alexander and John are in the middle of the Great Light War, Lafayette and Angelica can't seem to make their tree pretty enough, Peggy accidentally puts too much weed in her Christmas cookies, Thomas is having a hard time convincing James that Santa photos are worth their time, and the Washington's Christmas party is going to be a disaster without the roast ham.





	1. Merry Christmas, Theo

Theodosia was usually a calm and collected woman, elegant and sophisticated. Aaron never imagined there would be a day where he’d see his wife in complete chaos.

The living room floor was covered with wrapping paper and a gleeful Theodosia was cross-legged on the soft carpet taping gifts closed. Aaron raised an eyebrow and pressed the coffee mug against his lips. “Mind telling me why our living room looks like a war zone?”

His wife sighed dramatically and tipped her head back. “Because, dearest, it is Theo’s first Christmas in a week and I’m getting into the mood.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the couch arm. His fingers tapped on the porcelain mug. “Right. Are you almost done?”

Theodosia gave a short laugh. “Of course not! Later I’m taking Theo out to go window shopping. That’s always fun.”

Aaron looked to their daughter, sleeping soundly on the couch, and then back to his wife. Her bright smile was expectant and almost a little smug. He took a sip of his coffee and stared up at the television. “She’s five months old, she’ll sleep through the whole thing.”

The woman pouted and moved the wrapped gift underneath the tree. She gazed at the tree, wondering how it would look decked with the decorated baubles and assortments Theo would one day bring back from kindergarten instead of gleaming with golden glass baubles. “I don’t think it’s too early for her to get into the Christmas spirit.”

“Christmas spirit, hm? She’s sleeping at this very moment.”

“Well, of course she’s sleeping _now_. It’s nap time.”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and placed his mug on the coffee table. He sat beside Theodosia and placed an arm around her shoulders. She giggled airily, the bells on her earrings ringing as she moved her head to rest on Aaron’s shoulder. “Do you want to go out with us when Theo’s awake?”

He pressed his lips to her temple and smiled against her skin. “You know it.”


	2. Santa's Favourite Ho

“Eliza,” Maria eyed the shopping bags in Eliza’s hands cautiously.

“Maria,” Eliza tone was soft and laughing, matching the sparkle in her eyes.

“You know I don’t wear sweaters,” Maria looked back up to her girlfriend and crossed her arms. Eliza giggled and pulled one sweater out of the bag and handed it to Maria. Maria held it up and frowned. It was thick and red with the word _Sleighin’_ written in big words in the middle of the array of white reindeer and Christmas trees. Eliza pulled another out and held it to her chest. Hers was as red, but with the words _Merry Fucking Christmas_ surrounded by stars.

Eliza’s big eyes were growing more and more excited with every second that passed. “I thought we could wear them to the Washington’s Christmas party…”

Her girlfriend gave a barking laugh and shook her head. “No. Nope. Don’t finish that sentence, Elizabeth Schuyler. Don’t you dare.”

Eliza paused for a short moment. “… Because I think the sweaters are really cute and special and we’d be the belles of the ball.”

Maria sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It’s not a ball, it’s a Christmas dinner.”

Eliza twirled on the spot, the sweater fluttering as she moved, and leaned against her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t you want to blow them all away with our beauty?”

“Liza, you bought a bright red Christmas sweater. It’s not beautiful, it’s a novelty.”

Eliza ducked her head and pursed her lips. Maria felt her blood run cold. Oh no.

Eliza’s thick eyelashes batted, and she gazed up at Maria with sad, watery eyes. The puppy dog eyes – the look Maria was weak for. Maria locked gazes with Eliza, who continued to stare her down with her big eyes. Maria eventually sighed. “ _Fine_ , I’ll wear it.”

Her girlfriend giggled and hugged her tightly. “Oh, thank you Maria! I knew you secretly loved it!” She sang with an amused smile curling her lips. Maria waved a hand dismissively. “Sure,” She responded sarcastically, but smiled when Eliza kissed her cheek gently.


	3. Outdoor Decorating

Alexander hadn’t moved from his position by the curtains for half an hour, and truthfully, John was getting worried. Alexander’s jaw was stiff and he hadn’t put the binoculars down at all. John frowned and leaned against the doorframe.

“Alex, what are you doing?”

Alex waved his boyfriend over, still staring out the window. John humoured him and tried to see past Alex to no avail. He was suddenly pushed in front of Alex and had the binoculars held in front of his eyes. Four houses down the road, one of their neighbours was setting up _another_ light display in between the inflatable reindeer and the big light tree. “Oh,” John whispered.

Suddenly the binoculars were out of his vision. “Mr Jamison thinks he’s so fucking sly,” Alex muttered and dropped the binoculars on the ground. John looked back to Alex. “Is it time?”

Alex nodded approvingly. “Yes. It’s time.”

John’s eyes were wide as he hurried to their garage. Alex followed, a lot slower and a lot more menacingly. The two then pulled a great stack of lawn decorations out of the corner and dragged them out to the lawn. Alex ~~purposely~~ made a big commotion as he opened the packaging, gathering the attention of Mr and Mrs Robins and the whole Barkley clan. He seemed most proud of the fact that Mr Jamison had poked his head out of his house to watch.

“He’s going to shit himself when he sees this,” Alex was mumbling. “Shit himself from jealousy.”

John bent down to help Alex tie the reindeer into the ground. “That he is. He’s going to wish he never crossed us.”

Alex’s laughter was soft, but his eyes were narrowed and cold. “I bet he’ll be so scared he won’t even bother with lights next year.”

John looked up at the sky. “It’s going to get dark soon Alex, we need to get all this in place before the sun goes down.”

“Don’t you worry, I work well under pressure.”

It took almost two hours, but soon enough Alex and John stood by their door with smug looks on their face. Mr Jamison’s face was red from holding in his anger at being shown up by two twenty-somethings who had no style whatsoever on a regular day.

Alex sipped his coffee and waved to Mr Jamison innocently, forcing a smile. John laughed. “I think he was surprised this year; normally he out-lights us without even trying.”

“I told you it was a good idea to study up on Christmas decorating,” Alex poked his tongue out at Mr Jamison as the man disappeared back into his house.


	4. The Great Tree Fiasco

Angelica tilted her head to the left – it didn’t look right.

Lafayette tilted his head to the left – nope, it didn’t look right.

“I don’t understand what we’re doing wrong!” Angelica burst after a long silence, suddenly pacing back and forth. “Less lights, more baubles. Less baubles, more tinsel. Less tinsel, more lights. What does this tree want?!”

Lafayette tapped his fingers against his chin, eyes narrowed and thoughtful. “Perhaps we should try and shift the baubles more to the right, and spread and lights away from the tinsel.”

The woman nodded quickly. “Oh yeah, great idea!” She quickly set to work, taking a few baubles from the right side and moving them a branch or two across to the left. She then left an obvious gasp between the tinsel and the lights to set them apart from each other. Then she stepped back to admire the work.

“Hm… no. That didn’t help,” Lafayette finally said, much to Angelica’s annoyance. “Now it looks too uniform. It needs to be casual, but classy enough to show we put effort into it.”

Angelica crossed her arms against her chest, lips twitching into a scowl, and did all she could to stop herself from punching something. “Christ Laf, nothing is working!”

Lafayette left the room and soon Angelica could hear the sound of his fingers tapping on the keyboard of his desktop. Their two cups of hot chocolate (topped with swirls of whipped cream and sprinkles, of course) sat on the coffee table. Their kitten, red bow neatly around his neck, poked out his tongue and lapped at the mountain of cream. Angelica scooped the kitten up and carried him into the computer room.

Lafayette scrolled though the images and looked to Angelica. “How about we just copy one of these?”

Angelica smiled and nodded, cheek against the soft tabby fur of the kitten.


	5. How Many Reindeer Does Santa Really Have?

It had been half an hour, and Peggy knew she had make a mistake.

It wasn’t all her fault. No – Hercules was to blame as much as she was. It was his idea to spike their Christmas cookies. But it was definitely her fault that she didn’t measure out the weed properly.

“I just,” Peggy groaned and dragged her fingers down her face. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

Hercules frowned and waved his arms about. “No, not at all,” He made a face and shrugged. “Maybe you could’ve used less.”

Peggy sighed dramatically and wrapped her arms around her body. “Shit.”

She collapsed onto the couch, followed closely by Hercules. The two friends lingered in the silence – Hercules idly braiding Peggy’s thick curls – and then the girl rolled over to meet his gaze.

“Those cookies were cute, though.”

The male grinned. “I took great care in icing the reindeer cookies.”

Peggy made a high humming sound. “How many reindeer does Santa have?”

Hercules sat up and held out his fingers. He began to mumble under his breath. “Now, Dasher, now, Dancer, now, Prancer, and Vixen, on, Comet, on, Cupid, on, Donner and Blixen.”

He then held up eight fingers. “Eight.”

Peggy squealed. “What about Rudolph?”

His eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, right, right. Nine reindeer.”

The girl giggled wildly and wiggled her fingers. _“Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose~”_ She sang. Her voice was highly off-key and her tone was lazy and drawling, which Hercules attributed to the weed.

Hercules laughed and ran his fingers through her hair again. Next time, he was going to measure out the weed.


	6. What's Better Than A Christmas Movie Special? Santa Photos, Of Course

“Babe.”

Thrown popcorn, no reply.

“Babe.”

Thrown popcorn, no reply.

“Babe.”

Thrown popcorn – catches in James’ hair – but still no reply.

Thomas frowned and lifted his head off his boyfriend’s lap. James was still reading his book as calmly as before, completely ignoring the poor VCR of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ playing on the television. Thomas picked the piece of caramel popcorn from the tangle of James’ hair and popped it in his mouth.

“Babe.”

James rolled his eyes and put his book down. “What?”

Thomas rolled onto his back and gave James his attempt at puppy dog eyes. “Please can we take Santa photos this year?”

“Thomas,” James rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been living on microwave mac ‘n cheese and that disgusting chili you make just to pay for the bills.”

“Getting photos will only cost, like, twenty bucks, tops,” Thomas reasoned. He rolled off James’ lap and crawled to the T.V. stand and pulled off a photo frame. He smiled softly at the image and then chucked it to James, who caught it and also smiled.

The two were sitting on either side of the man dressed as Santa, sweaters and reindeer antlers showing their festive feeling. Thomas crawled back to James and sat on the floor in front of him, lips pouted sadly and hands resting on his knees.

James smiled and bent down to kiss Thomas’ lips. “Okay. We’ll go tomorrow.”


	7. Holy Shit Honey, Where's The Ham?

Martha wrung her hands together, pacing throughout the kitchen, ignoring the way George simple raised an eyebrow, watching calmly.

“There’s no ham,” She was muttering. “If we don’t have a ham, we’ll be a laughingstock!”

George reached out and caught her by her elbow. “Pumpkin, we don’t need a ham. They won’t care.”

Martha yanked her arm from George’s hand. “You don’t understand.”

George reached for his wallet and car keys. “I’ll run down to the store and get a ham.”

The woman hurried to the rest of the kitchen, taking the peas from the stove and preparing the potatoes for mashing. “No, no, no. It’s too late to cook a ham now.”

“Fine,” He put the wallet and keys back. “What do we do then?”

Martha thought. She focused on smashing the potatoes, adding milk and butter without much thought. “I don’t know,” She finally spoke.

George smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “It’s fine Martha. There’s still plenty of food. Here, let me help with the potatoes.”

Martha smiled warmly and scooted out of the way so that George could take her seat. Despite the impending doom of the lack of ham, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry mf christmas yall


End file.
